


Sorry, I was tied up in a basement

by Nej_Illjuna



Series: The Chaos Chronicles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bondage, But not to scar them for life this time, Chaos, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Or is it just being tied up, Playful Sex, Protective Minho, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nej_Illjuna/pseuds/Nej_Illjuna
Summary: Jisung's parents invited his new boyfriend Minho to celebrate Christmas with them. And that would be really nice, but first, they have to deal with the part where Jisung got tangled with his ex's gang that now wants to teach him a lesson. Also learn how to bake cookies on the fly, because who doesn't like cookies.(Part 2 of the series, but you can read it by itself if you feel like it !)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: The Chaos Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707205
Comments: 15
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go !!  
> This one will be focused on Jisung. I hope you'll like it as much as the last one !! :)  
> Thank you so much for reading <3

Jisung was fidgeting with his phone, nervously opening and closing his messages. Under his head, Minho’s chest was rising and falling slowly, hardening sometimes when he reached further to pet Dori. Naturally, he was petting Jisung’s hair with his other hand. The cold winter sun laid its rays on the bed’s sheets, crumpled around them for obvious reasons. It was warm enough not to wear clothes, but not enough to get out of their nest of covers and pillows. All in all, a great morning.

Yet, he couldn’t focus. He unlocked once again his phone, scrolling through the two conversations he had during the night while his boyfriend was sleeping. He had to address it at some point, but it wasn’t going to be easy. With a frustrated groan, he slapped his forehead with his screen. Minho caressed the spot he hit, soothing his skin.

“What’s wrong, baby ?” he asked, voice a bit hoarse.

“What’s wrong is that you’re still calling me baby and not daddy”, Jisung huffed.

“You get what you work for, babe.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night.”

“Because you were working for it, my point still stands.”

Jisung sighed overdramatically, rolling around sloppily until he faced Minho.

“So, I’ve got good news and bad news.”

“Start with the good”, he immediately decided, still a little subdued by sleep. “This way I can properly be mad with the bad one.”

“Well, you’ve got to keep in mind that everything is relative, right ? Good, bad… The beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, all that stuff…”

“I’m this close to believing that you’re pregnant and you’re not even a girl”, said Minho, rolling his eyes. “Just say what happened.”

“Okay, so much for my introduction… !”

He waited for Minho to snap back with a snarky remark, but he simply stared at him, unfazed. Guess he knew that Jisung was trying to delay it.

“Fine, I got it !” he whined, propping himself up with his elbows and resting his chin in his hands. “So, you know how I mentioned forever ago that my parents were really nice and that they could even invite you for Christmas ?”

Minho’s eyebrows shot up, making his big, shining eyes even prettier. It had been a month now that they got together, but he simply couldn’t get used to the sight. Carried by the wave of joy it made him feel, he quickly brushed away a few strands of hair on his perfect face.

“You mean that they actually did ?!”

“Yeah !” he smiled, a bit proud. “I guess me talking about how amazing you are all the time paid off. Also they might think you were abused at your old house because I  _ have  _ been a bit vocal about your shitty parents and why you’re free for this kind of event. Anyway you’re in !”

“Wow ! I… That’s actually very nice”, he said, surprised. “Thank them for me. Should we bring a gift or something ? I’ve never been at someone else’s Christmas party...”

“We can just bring some food or something like that. I think we lack desserts, we could make something like cookies or… I don’t know, gingerbread. Is that a thing ?”

“So that leaves us…” Minho stopped petting his cat to squint at his phone instead, reading the clock on it. “About thirty something hours to find a recipe, buy the ingredients, bake it, burn everything and do it all over again. Should be feasible.”

“Yeeeaaah, that’s when the bad news come into play”, he winced.

“How so ? Are all stores closed because of the last minute buy fever ?”

“What ? No. There would be riots. Empires would crumble. Anyway, that’s nothing much, but I kinda maybe need to get tied up in some basement to deal with the local gang that wants me beaten up.”

Minho blinked. Multiple times. Jisung did his best to maintain his smiling, wide-eyed face.

“My brain tells me you should be joking but my eyes find you awfully nervous for that.”

“That’s because I really _do_ need to get tied up in a basement to get beaten by a gang”, he laughed, high-pitched.

Minho frowned, fully worried now, and Jisung shouldn’t allow so much mental energy to go towards marveling at how pretty he looked like that but here he was anyway. Minho used a pillow to get himself straighter, Dori leaving the room now that there was no affection to be gained.

“Jisung, what happened.”

“Well you remember when I got your cats back ?”

“Obviously I do.”

“And maybe you remember how I tried to tell you how I managed to get them, but you told me to shut up, and then we got Changlix together and then I fucked you and we never talked about how I did it again ?”

“I do remember that part”, he laughed a little, allowing Jisung to break the tension.

“So, the thing is, I didn’t want to get arrested by breaking and entering. I’m a fun, a bit shady guy, not a hooligan. And I thought, what better way to avoid the police than break the law  _ with  _ the police ?”

“I feel like there are better options somehow…”

“I have this friend, Seungmin. He’s the son of the head of the police in this district. Nothing will happen to him if he does something, and thus, me neither ! The only issue was that he was preparing for his police exam and he wasn’t thrilled by the idea of having a criminal record if something went very wrong. Which, you know, fair enough, but I really needed to take your cats back so I had to find a solution. That’s when I remembered my friend Jeongin, the little brother of the right-hand man to the head of the local crime syndicate.”

“I’m starting to understand why Binnie was so horrified by us meeting”, Minho mused.

“I begged him to help with the heist, but he was hard to persuade. Also he was cute. God he’s so cute, Minnie. I hope you can meet him soon. He’s so cute it hurts. Anyway it took a really long time and a lot of promises but he ended up saying yes ! I couldn’t use him alone, because remember, I had to have the police on my side, but he could break anyone’s resolve just by being cute. I told you, I’m not kidding, this is an actual superpower. Give him a mic in a supermarket and by dusk he is a viral pop star. Sorry, getting sidetracked here, but that’s a testament to his power. So he goes to Seungmin, asks  _ pwetty pwease _ , and boom, I have a team. Then, with Seungmin’s scouting skills, Jeongin’s knowledge of picking locks, and my capacity to bullshit any bystander, we were done in no time. Seungmin drove me to your place with the cats and the rest is history.”

Jisung took a deep breath, cheeks puffed up and lips stretched in a straight line.

“Well maybe not exactly history. Because Jeongin’s big brother found out that he helped me, and now he wants him to kidnap me and make sure that I never ask for his help again. So now I gotta do it or the kid will be in real trouble.”

He threw his hands out, shrugging the best he could still hunched on his elbows. Minho just kept on blinking, shocked.

“I’ve got to admit, I wasn’t expecting that when you told me you had good and bad news.”

“You weren’t expecting me to get beaten to death with a crowbar by a gang for freeing some cats ? My disappointment is endless.”

“I’ve got so many questions. How did you know this Jeongin guy in the first place ? And if you already knew him and his activities, and you only went in some house to take pets, why do they have such a strong reaction ?”

Jisung moaned, melting on the mattress until his voice became muffled. He hated so much to think about this.

“I dated the big bro for a while”, he muttered against the fabric. “Very ugly break-up. He hates my guts, I hate his. Didn’t like that I was still hanging with Jeongin. Now he just wants to get me out of his life and get me beat up at the same time. Fucking Hyunjin. He’s like an old fart, always when you thought it was over that you smell it again.”

He felt something coursing through his hair, massaging his scalp. Minho talked again, voice calming. Even if he acted fine, Jisung was scared, and he could tell. He let himself be transported by his touch, his voice, his presence.

“We can always make a plan. I’ll help you through it. You destroyed my family after all, I can destroy you ex in return.”

“It won’t be that easy”, he said quietly, turning his head a little too breathe again.

“No, that’s why we’re going to need backup”, Minho smiled, reassuring. “When should we be at your family’s place ?”

“Around 8PM, I think.”

“Great, so we’ve got… Thirty six hours to get in touch with everyone, make up an ingenious plan, get tied up in a basement, make your ex regret that he couldn’t let his brother have a life, bake cookies, and drive back there.”

“Easy.”

“So easy, you won’t even notice it happen !” Minho slid back under the covers, leveling with Jisung to hug him tenderly. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine. I won’t let anything happen to you. Everyone’s gonna be there. _ I’m _ gonna be there.”

Jisung gazed at him, his determined stare, his set jaw. He put a hand on his cheek, stroking his soft skin, and before he knew it, he was kissing him, hoping to get across the feelings he didn’t have words for. Those that made his heart capsize, his throat tight, his head light.

It was going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while. Lots of things happening huh ? I hope everyone is safe.  
> I started writing this before the recent issues with the police in the USA. As Seungmin is here an aspiring policemen, I hope you can see him as what they should be, and not what they are. Black Lives Matter.

Jisung looked around the coffee shop, searching for potential newcomers. Besides him, at their usual table, Minho, Changbin and Chan sipped their mandatory drinks.

"I'm telling you, it's going to be awesome", mused Chan over his iced coffee. "A gig in a bar should get us some attention for our next mixtape, and even if not, it will still be so much fun performing in front of people for once !" 

"I don't know, isn't it like getting paid by exposure once again ?" sighed Changbin.

"Yeah but don't you, like, really need the exposure anyway ?" 

"Shut up Minho, you shady bitch."

Jisung smiled at his boyfriend's wink before turning back to the door. Any minute now. 

"Watever, I'll do it", grumbled Changbin. "Not because I think it's a good idea."

"A GREAT idea", corrected Chan. 

"Hey guys", said Felix in full attire, plopping down onto the brooding one's knees. "Jisung, you think your friends will be there soon ? My manager is giving me the side eye for giving you a full table."

"Of course ! They're right… Here !" 

Everyone turned to look at the entrance Jisung fiercely pointed. No one was there. 

"Riiiight now !" 

Still no one. 

"Now !" 

"Come on, Jisung", sighed Changbin. "Seriously ?" 

"Now !" 

Two boys came in. Jisung jumped on his feet, letting out a cry of victory and clapping his hands, attracting everyone's attention around them, the newcomers included. With all the kindness in the world, Felix grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back down on his chair. 

"Please behave, my job is on the line", he smiled before getting back to work. 

Jisung huffed, still gesturing at the two guys to come. Minho began patting his hair, compassionate. 

"That was great timing. You did well."

"Wouldn't it have worked eventually anyway ?" asked Chan, doubtful.

"Of course not. If they came before, for instance, it would have been wasted. And a few seconds later, nobody would pay attention to him anymore. We just witnessed an incredible comedic timing, you uncultured swine."

"But isn't the point to have it work the first time ?" muttered Changbin. 

"I knew I could always count on you, my love", cooed Jisung, his arms crawling on him like ivy.

"You're being gross, Jisung."

Everyone looked up at the boy who talked, his stature hiding the smaller one in his back.

"Seungmin ! Bro ! How are you doing mate ?" exclaimed, to the general confusion, Chan. 

"Great, and you ?" smiled said Seungmin, executing flawlessly a complex check with him. 

"You know how it is, all work and no sleep !" 

"Excuse-me", did Jisung, confused, "what-" 

"INNIE ! You're here too ! C'mere you little cutie pie !" 

Chan draped himself over the small boy, not letting go even after he voiced his discomfort.

"Just look at you, you're so tall now !" 

"Let me gooo", he whined, drowned in the muscular arms.

"This is not the presentation I envisioned, not gonna lie", said Jisung. 

"You should know by now that Chan knows everyone and their mothers. It's almost scary", whispered Minho. 

"What do you mean  _ almost _ ? I'm terrified of his power", he said in the same tone.

"Is that why he's close to a future policeman ? So he could have intel on people ?" 

"And that would make sense with the gangs too."

"We should be careful around him…" 

"Yeah, I'm reconsidering all those times I confessed stuff to him…" 

"You could confess to me instead", suggested Minho, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Oh,  _ Father _ , forgive me for I have sinned", almost moaned Jisung in his ear. 

Seungmin slapped the back of his head, sending him dramatically on the table.

"Stop sexually harassing people, that's illegal."

"Actually I'm his consenting boyfriend soon-to-be fiancé, so it's fine."

Seungmin looked him up and down, curious, lost in thought for a moment. 

"What did he give you ?" 

"You're mistaking", interrupted Changbin, shaking his head in desolation. "He wasn't enrolled. They're one and the same."

Seungmin raised a hand to his chest, clearly shocked. 

"Oh God."

" _ Exactly _ ."

Jeongin finally surfaced, taking a big gulp of air and pushing himself away from his captor. Now that he was clearly visible, Minho gasped. 

"You're so  _ cute _ !!" 

"Isn't he ?!" proudly said Chan, like he was his father or something. 

"Can I squeeze your cheeks ?" he asked, already getting up and a fire in his eyes. "Please. I need to. I'll die if I don't."

Clearly embarrassed, Jeongin hid his face behind his hands. 

"Please don't…" 

Minho clutched his chest, taking the blow full force and wincing in pain. 

"So… So much power… I don't know if I can survive it…"

"I told you", said Jisung, rising from the table. "He is  _ way too cute _ . He's dangerous. Legends are told of the foes he vanquished with his smile."

"Hello, welcome, what would be your order today ?" asked Felix coming back, before he saw Jeongin. "Oh. Oh my. You're a cute one, aren't you ?" he giggled. 

Changbin wasn't laughing at all. 

"Yeah, we got it, he's cute, whatever, now let's come to the point, I'm here on my free time you know."

"Don't you always come here anyway ?" innocently asked Chan. 

"That's not the  _ point _ ", he exploded, irritated. 

"I'll have a tall Americano, iced", said Seungmin. 

"Is there hot cocoa ?" shyly asked Jeongin. 

"Sure ! What size ?" 

"Oh, something small please…"

"Coming right up !" he smiled, making two steps towards the counter before a customer stopped him. 

Chan sighed, thinking aloud as he watched his friend get berated by a businessman that didn't feel like he got enough cream. 

"Felix always works so hard. That's admirable, but I feel a little bad for the guy."

"Wait,  _ you _ 're saying that ?" gasped Seungmin. "He must be killing himself at work."

"What does he need the money for, anyway ?" asked Minho. "He has a scholarship, and his family is supporting him, right ?" 

"That's the thing, he feels like a burden to them", explained Changbin, a mix of annoyed and worried. "He can't win much as a part time worker but he always said that it's better than nothing."

"Doesn't he also do babysitting on weekends and some nights ?" asked Jisung, also getting concerned. "That can't be healthy."

"I heard he stopped his taekwondo training, my friends there haven't seen him lately", noted Chan.

As a heavy silence settled on the table, Changbin sighed, ruffling roughly his hair in frustration. His situation was getting problematic, but nobody knew how to make it better. Jeongin glanced between them, candid.

"If your friend needs money, I know some tricks", he said innocently.

"Not now, Innie", sighed Chan, patting his head. "Not with Seungmin at the table, at least."

Seungmin thinned his eyes when Felix appeared, putting down the two new drinks in front of their respective owners.

"It's here, sorry for the delay guys, you can do it without me if that's an issue…" 

"Nah, we all came here for you anyway, that would be dumb", decided Chan. 

"I'm lucky I have a break right now", he sighed, almost falling into Changbin's lap. "It was getting-" 

"Excuse me. Excuse me ??" 

Felix's perfect customer smile made his eyes curve a little painfully. A nearby women was shaking his drink at him. 

"Sorry about that, but I'm on break right now, so", he nicely explained. 

She huffed and turned away, looking for someone else. Felix's shoulders fell just like his smile, releasing the tension coursing through him. 

"God I hate this job. Let's begin, I don't have long."

"So, we're here today to talk about Jisung, his inability to deal in a mature way with his relationships, and his failings with his decision-making altogether", declared Seungmin. 

"I have several objections", said Jisung. 

"Who cares ?" 

Jisung raised his hand, shooting a disappointed glance at everyone else that didn't. When he reached Minho, he painstakingly shook his head as his love shrugged. 

"Glad that we could make that clear", continued Seugmin. "The situation is as follows : there is-" 

"Hey ? Excuse me ? Sir ?" 

Felix actually winced as he turned back to the same woman, fake smile a lot more strained. 

"As I told you, I'm on break right now. I can't help you."

"Well I'm in a hurry and I need extra ice. That would take you a few seconds, it's nothing."

"I'm sure someone else can take care of your order, I'll be back in five minutes", he decidedly said, facing his friends once again to end the conversation. 

"Seriously ?  _ Seriously _ ?? Hey ! Hey, you don't-" 

"Yeah HE'S COMING, STACEY, SO GET BACK TO YOUR PUMPKIN SPICE LATTE LIKE THE BASIC BITCH YOU ARE."

Every eye was on Jeongin, his angelic face turned dark and dangerous. He was staring down the shocked customer, crushing her with his gaze until she backed off hesitantly. When she turned around, his pure smile was back, eyes sparkling and squishable cheeks. Changbin silently pushed his pumpkin spice latte aside.

"How ? How do you manage to be so cute after that ?" sobbed Jisung, emotional. "We're not worthy."

"I just want to hug him and tell him everything is going to be okay", sniffed Minho, clinging onto him. 

"You've become so assertive, I'm so proud of you", weeped Chan as he smothered him in his chest once more. 

"I would've done it but you asked us to be calm", grumbled Changbin, tightening his hold on Felix's waist. 

"It's fine, I know you would", he reassured him, caressing his arms to soothe him.

"Are you like… Really insecure or something ?" asked Seungmin. 

"Don't worry, he's just incredibly jealous", confirmed Jisung as a quick aside before resuming his adoration of the youngest. "Aw, so cute ! You're mad ! I'm melting."

Minho let out a sound suspiciously similar to a big, fat UWU. Changbin slammed his hand against the table. This was going too far.

"Guys. Focus ! We don't have all day !" 

"Right", coughed Seungmin, drinking a bit of his Americano before taking the lead. "Here's the situation : Jisung had a very ugly breakup with Hyunjin, even though everyone told him he was being a fool and shouldn't film that guy dancing and publish it online without his consent  _ as a joke _ …"

"Well I was young and there was other stuff going on and come on, it wasn't that bad", Jisung pouted, arms crossed. 

"... So he screwed  _ that _ up, and now that he got Jeongin to do some shady stuff with him…" 

"This was a rescue operation ! And you were there ! Don't call it shady !" 

"... Hyunjin wants him punished once and for all. So the idea is, Jeongin gets him trapped in a basement, and some goons teach him a lesson. This gets on tape, and then probably released to the internet if he wants to get back at you the same way I guess."

Jisung took a long, pained sigh, slowly decomposing on his stool. Chan nodded, actually impressed. 

"That somewhat makes sense, actually."

"Whose side are you on ?" moaned loudly Jisung. 

"So here's the plan Jeongin and I came up with", began Seungmin. "We will use my basement, as he is unmarked and safe. Wearing balaclavas, we will be the goons, and Jeongin will be there face revealed in the beginning and the end to make it more believable. Not too much, in case it gets actually released for his criminal record. Then we will proceed with the beating, and I expect everyone to be convincing in that take, or we would have to begin all over again. This is a sequence shot, people. Don't screw it up."

Multiple groans and concerned sighs rose at the table. This was going to be a long day. 

"Once the shot is completed, Jeongin will forward the video to Hyunjin. Unbeknownst to him, if he decides to make it public, we have the perfect counter : Bloopers. Every bad take and comment showing that this is made up will be compiled and uploaded too. Jisung, you won't be a victim getting mauled by dangerous thugs, but you'll still be a theater kid."

"Good enough", he shrugged.

"And we have until my family starts coming home for Christmas. In other words, between 9AM and 11AM. This is going to be a tight fit but we have to make it."

"Jisung", gasped Minho, horrified. "The failed batch of gingerbread cookies. There's no time. We won't be able to bring dessert to your parents !"

Jisung grabbed his hand, determined gaze piercing through him. 

"NO, we will make it. Ladies and gentlemen…" 

"Ladies ?" whispered Jeongin.

"Let's begin the operation SAVING CHRISTMAS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you haven't given up on this, despite the months of silence. Sorry for the long wait. I'm back.


End file.
